


Unbroken [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Best Defense Series [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Death, Gen, Growing Old, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Regrets, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old fountain near the center had been converted for strawberries, and it was here that Kurama spotted the white-haired old man, busy hand-weeding the patch. His robes may have once been a particular color, but Kurama couldn't tell under the ground-in mud, grass stains, and countless hard washings.</p><p>"Neville..." he whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbroken [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97307) by JoIsBishMyoga. 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras/Unbroken.mp3) | 16:26 | 15.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[BD/GO Extras Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Harry%20Potter/BDGO%20Extras%20Podbook.m4b) | 2:44:49 | 74.9 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/unbroken) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/best-defensegood-offense-extras-audiobook) |  |   
  
### Music

_A Journey to Hogwarts_ from Nicholas Hooper

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
